Last Chance
by Hawkmeister
Summary: Mordecia has had feelings for Margaret for a long time. Now he will tell her how he feels, but isn't aware of what will be in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second attempt at a Fanfic. I love Regualr Show, and I hope you like this story. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. (:**

* * *

Mordecai woke up and ran down stairs to find Rigby asleep on the couch. "Dude you fell asleep on the couch again." He said as he threw the pillow he picked up at his friend.

"Ahh, Mordecai what time is it?" Rigby said groggily.

"It's 9 dude, get up." Mordecai said. He picked Rigby up and shook him before throwing him back on the couch.

"No!" Rigby yelled before shoving his head into the sofa.

"Dude Benson will totally fire you if he sees you like this. Do me a solid and get up, I have something awesome to tell you." Mordecai persuaded his friend. Rigby sat up.

"Fine dude, but you owe me waffles in bed next week." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but dude I'm going to do it!" Mordecai said enthusiastically.

"No way, are you serious? Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Rigby said with growing excitement.

"Totally bro. It's time." The blue jay said with determination.

"No way," Rigby jumped up, but then sat back down with a bored expression, "Dude I have no idea what you're talking about." Just then Benson walked in.

"Mordecai and Rigby, today is the park's 20th anniversary so I need you two to pick up all the trash in the park. It needs to be done by 1 or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson walked out.

"Aw man, that's going to take forever. Dude, we got to get it done so I can do it." Mordecai told Rigby.

"Alright man, what are you going to do?" Rigby gave in. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Mordecai followed.

"I'm going to tell Margaret how I feel, and I'm going to ask her out. OOOHHHHH!" He chanted. Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, I doubt it; you'll chicken out just like last time. Haha." The raccoon said.

"Not this time. I think I have a pretty good chance, like last month me and Margaret almost kissed, but then her phone rang and the moment was ruined. This time I'm going to make it fast." Mordecai got butterflies just thinking about the robin.

"Dude, why don't you move on? Margaret is like a bag of pretzels. Each one is plain and too salty, but you keep hoping you'll get a good one. Blah, I hate pretzels." Rigby shivered in disgust. Then Mordecai swung on his friend. "Oww, man what was that for?"

"Margaret is not a bag of pretzels." Mordecai said with furrowed eyebrows. "She's the love of my life, and there will be something between us." Rigby stopped arguing.

"Whatever dude, but you still owe me waffles. No wait, I'm changing it to French toast." Benson came in again. This time he turned red.

"Why are you slackers still here? I thought I told you to get to work! Now clean up that trash or YOU'RE FIRED! I'm not in the mood Mordecai and Rigby." Steam seemed to hover above Benson.

"Okay, Benson, we're getting to work now." Mordecai told his boss. Benson calmed down a little bit.

"Alright, just get it done in time for the party tonight." Benson said.

"Dude we have to get to work." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Fine, only for the party." He said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**So what did you think? First chapter so far, I thikn it's pretty good.**

**- Hawkmeister**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.** **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby threw away the last can. The park was now clean. The bros slapped hands, and went to find Benson.

"Yo, Benson my man. We picked up all the trash. Can we take a lunch break?" Mordecai begged Benson who was just finishing up making the blue prints for that night's party.

"Well guys it looks really good. I'm impressed, but you forgot behind the concession stand. Get that done and I guess you can take a break." Benson said.

"Ugg, no body's going to go back there can we just skip it?" Rigby complained.

"You can." Benson plainly said.

"Yeah!" The two simultaneously said and high fived.

"IF YOU WANT TO LOSE YOU'RE JOBS! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson yelled.

"Ugg, fine." Mordecai sighed. They went behind the concession stand and began to pick up the little bit of trash. Fortunately there wasn't a lot of garbage.

Mordecai found a picture frame. The picture that was inside was one of Pops and what looked like a couple of his friends when he was just a young boy.

"Rigby, stay here while I go give this to Pops." Mordecai told Rigby.

"Aww man, why do I have to stay and do this?" He said.

"Because, I found the picture. It'll only take a sec dude." Mordecai ran across the park and into the house. He found Pops upstairs in his room.

"Hey Pops." Mordecai called out.

"Mordecai, jolly good show for you to stop by." Pops said with a laugh.

"Yeah, hey I found this picture behind the concession stand. Is this you and some friends?" Mordecai asked.

"Why yes, we were the best of friends. That's me, Caps, and Rooks. Good show, I lost this ages ago. Thank you so much good friend. Haha." Pops told Mordecai.

"Oh welcome Pops. I got to get back to work so I'll see you tonight at the party." Mordecai walked out of the room just after Pops said:

"Good show!"

Back behind the concession stand Rigby was just finishing up. "Man where have you been, I've just had to clean up this whole mess." Rigby wined.

"Sorry dude, I was talking to Pops, but hey we're done. Let's go to the Coffee Shop. I'm hungry and I got to make my move." Mordecai said smoothly.

* * *

**Ok So I'm trying to build up suspense with this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

At the Coffee shop the guys finished their lunch served by Margaret. Mordecai looked at Rigby and mouthed "Here I go" and went over to Margaret. He swallowed his butterflies and took a deep breath.

Margaret was cleaning a counter when Mordecai approached. "Oh hey Mordecai, oh I wanted to tell you something."

"Hey, what is it?" Mordecai was getting more nervous by the second.

Margaret put her hand behind her head and looked away obviously nervous. "Well I hate telling you this, but I'm moving out of town. I was offered a job and a nice house. The offer was too great to refuse." Margaret kept working trying to make it less awkward.

Mordecai stared with widened eyes at her. He couldn't tell her now, it would ruin everything. He sucked up his sadness. "That's great, I'm so happy for you." Mordecai didn't wait for a response before he ran outside and back to the park.

Rigby decided to do something he never thought he'd do. Give Mordecai a friendly push. He found his friend on his bed. "Hey Mordecai. Listen I'm sorry about what I said about Margaret, the truth is I'm jealous that you found someone so great. I'm happy for you man, but you can't let this bring you down."

"Dude, I think my life is over." Was all Mordecai said. "Thanks anyways." He rolled over on his side.

"No dude, I'm not going to see you all depressed. Go and tell Margaret how you feel or I will carry you all the way there." Mordecai didn't respond. Rigby jumped on the bed and tried to pull Mordecai out of the bed. Failing he pulled harder, making a fool of himself.

"Dude if you don't get up now and go talk to her I will make you regret it." Rigby seemed satisfied by his threat.

"What could you possibly do?" Mordecai said sadly.

"I'll tell her myself." This got through to Mordecai. He jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Dude you're right. This is my last chance to tell her how I feel, nothing will stop me now. At the least we can have a fun time at the party together." Mordecai said with a smile and determination. "Thanks Rigby."

"No time, Margaret's shift ends in five minutes." Rigby exclaimed. Just then Skips came out.

"I just happened to hear everything you guys said. I can get you there on time." He said. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Skips." Mordecai said.

"Not a problem, you have to chase her now." Skips lifted Mordecai and Rigby and started chanting weird words. In a split second they were in front of the coffee shop.

"I'll never understand that guy." Rigby said. Just then Margaret was getting into her car. They ran, but she drove off.

"Aw man, we missed her." Mordecai said.

"Oh no we didn't." Rigby smiled.

* * *

**I think this was a pretty good chapter, it gets you excited I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and help me become a better writer, thanks.**

* * *

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost came screeching in a rusty, but fast, convertible. "Hop in losers." Muscle man said. Mordecai and Rigby jumped in the backseat of the car.

"Why are you guys helping me?" Mordecai asked.

"Rigby said he would do our chores an entire day if we did. Plus I know how it feels to lose someone who means something to you." Muscle man replied. Mordecai looked at Rigby who just smiled and punched the other's arm.

"Thanks dude." Mordecai said. They got closer to Margaret when a gang of thugs drove next to him.

"Give us back the ride Muscle Man!" The driver shouted.

"Dude, Muscle Man, what's going on?" A worried Mordecai asked.

"Well you see I kinda had to borrow my cousin's car." Muscle Man admitted. "By borrowed I mean take temporarily without asking."

"Oh great." Mordecai said.

Skips came next to them on the golf cart. "I got this guys, go!" Skips jumped out of the cart and into the window of the other vehicle. He punched the driver and they wrecked into a light pole.

Muscle Man pulled in front of Margaret who stopped her car. "What's going on here?" She said as Mordecai got out of the car.

"Margaret there's something I need to tell you." Mordecai said.

* * *

**DUN, Dun, DUN! EPIC ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. XD**

* * *

Margaret was puzzled. "What is it Mordecai?" She asked. Mordecai swallowed.

"Margaret, for the past 8 years I've known you, I've had the biggest crush on you. I've fought with myself that whole time wanting to tell you, but now I've told." Mordecai looked at Margaret straight in the eye. He was afraid of this moment for so long, but now he owned it.

"Really?" Margaret said with a smile as she started to blush.

"Really." Mordecai said.

Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally she spoke, "Mordecai I feel the same way." Mordecai had started walking towards the vehicle again, and then he stopped.

The two walked to each other and embraced in a hug. "So uh, I know you are moving and all, but would you like to go to the park's party with me tonight?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't worry; I'm not moving, not now, not ever. Sure, I'd love to

"Good." Mordecai said.

* * *

**It was short, but I intended it too be. I've been waiting for this moment for the past like 2 years, I couldn't wait any longer so I wrote it myself. OOOOOOOOOH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reviewing. Thanks.**

* * *

At the party that night, Rigby and Eileen were dancing to some music; while Margaret talked to some of her friends, and Mordecai took a gulp of soda, and relaxed. Life was too good right now. Benson walked over to Mordecai.

"Hey, thanks for cleaning up the park, I owe you one, and I'm about to pay it up." Benson winked at Mordecai. A confused Mordecai sat there, but didn't let it bother him too much. Then a slow couple's dance started playing.

Mordecai looked up to see Benson looking at him, then to Margaret, then back to him and nodded. Mordecai walked over to Margaret, and turned her towards him.

"May I have this dance?" Mordecai said smoothly.

"You may." Margaret said with a laugh. Hand in hand they walked to the dance floor. Margaret gripped Mordecai's shoulders, as he grabbed her waist.

'I'm so glad I told you." Mordecai said. Margaret blushed.

"I'm glad you did too." She replied. They looked each other in the eye, and just as the chorus was ending, their beaks met. Fireworks went off in the distance. Benson took pride.

Benson then walked to Rigby who was flirting with Eileen. "Listen, that bathroom better be clean, after all this." Benson demanded of Rigby.

"It will be. Hey, thanks Benson, Mordecai is really happy now." Rigby said. Benson smiled.

"He is I'm happy I could help." He said.

* * *

**I really like this story, not just cuz I wrote it either.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter.**

* * *

"Mordecai! Hurry up! I'm not going to live forever!" Rigby yelled down to his friend. Mordecai walked in the room with a plate of food.

"Pfft; here's your French toast dude." Mordecai threw the plate into Rigby's lap.

"Yeah this is the life." Rigby threw up his feet.

"Whatever, it's our day off so I and Margaret are spending the day on the beach. I'll see you later dude." Mordecai said as he picked up a picnic basket. Once he was gone Rigby took his phone and dialed Margaret.

"Hello?" Margaret said on the other end.

"I'm waiting for it." Rigby said mischievously. Margaret sighed, but then laughed.

"Thanks Rigby, you made it seem so real too." They both laughed.

"YYEEAAHH I did!" Rigby hung up the phone and sat back putting a mouthful of toast his mouth. Mordecai had gotten the girl, and it was thanks to him. Ok thanks to Margaret for coming to him.

"Haha!" Rigby laughed.

**Shocker at the end. The end by the way. Haha, tell me what you tihkn, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I just wanted to let everyone know that I am aware that some parts are similar to other parts in other episodes. **

**-Hawkmeister**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thank you guys for the reviews! XD I really appreciate it. I'm planning to write another Regular Show Fanfic. But I need some ideas so if there is something any of you would like me to write about please PM me with your ideas. Or PM me with anything, thanks.**

**- Hawkmeister**


End file.
